Forbidden
by OrigamiAngel
Summary: He's a murderer. She's a teacher. Their love is forbidden. Yet, it's still there. ONESHOT. ITACHI/KURENAI. ENJOY :


Forbidden

Hello,, my dear readers! Before you begin reading my story, I just want you to know that I'm not a fan of Itachi/Kurenai stories. I'm only writing this ONESHOT for a friend/reader of mine(: She gave me the motivation in a message. So…ENJOY(: AND REVIEW :D

Her smile. It's all he loved. Her red orbs, too, along with their light blue eye shadow. Her crimson lips. So beautiful. And he used to laugh back then, when she was his dear sensei. Every time he succeeded in doing something before his classmates did, she would smile and ruffle his hair. And plant a kiss on his pale cheek. But it ended there, because she would whisper to herself, "He's the chosen one." He had no idea what it meant back then, now he does. The Chosen One was the prodigy child, the one who would carry out the deadliest mission. The child who would demolish the Uchiha clan when the time came, run away from the village forever, and become a rogue ninja, thus putting his profile in the Bounty Book. All this. Just one mission. That ruined his life.

He remembers the destined day, the day of the killing, that she had cried and hugged him to her. She had begged him to refuse the mission, but it was too late. His ANBU uniform was on, his sword strapped tightly to his back, his blood-red Sharingan glaring into the night. And then, it happened. She kissed him. Her painted lips pressed against his pale mouth. The touch of another's lips. It just wasn't right. His eyes widened in surprise, and he jerked away suddenly. Though he wished he didn't. Because the look she gave him was unbearable. The sadness, yet understanding, in her red orbs, trying to meet his gaze, but he wouldn't look at her.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, Itachi. It's fine, I understand. Just…go." She whispered.

That's when he turned and stalked away into the village, where the Uchiha clan lived. Where his home was. And they were making him kill his own family. Everyone except his little brother, Sasuke. Itachi had cried, and begged for Sasuke's life to spared in this dreadful night. The Hokage finally agreed, and sent him off. Kurenai stood there, staring into the distance. She noticed one thing-he didn't look back.

"Itachi! Watch out! She's going to slice your head off!" Kisame's loud yell ring through the air, interrupting his memories.

He looks up to see a kunai coming straight at him. But he's held against a tree, unable to move. He activates his genjutsu, switching the prey with predator. Now she's against the tree, wide-eyed from the momentary shock. And gasps, "You've gotten stronger, Itachi."

He speaks in a monotone, "Yes, Sensei."

"What are you doing here?" She glares at him.

"Visiting."

"Who? No one wants you here. Get out of Konoha." Kurenai says, struggling against the tree trunk.

"It's my home. I'll come and go at my desire."

"Get. Out. Of. Here. You have no heart, killing all the members of your clan. They were your own family!"

"It was my mission." He's getting mad now.

"No it wasn't! You killed them because you had nothing better left to do! Get out! You don't belong here!" Her eyes are watery, and tears begin to fall. Her words sting him badly, infuriates him even. He grips his kunai and lunges. But something stops him.

He remembers one feeling, even when the others have gone. Love. He holds the kunai before her heart, and drops it. She looks at him, with the same gaze she had many years ago, on the destined night. She whispers, "I…love you."

He leans forward and kisses her. Her lips, so soft, still the same as before. Gentle and loving. He releases her from the tree and kisses her again. Their tongues fight a fierce battle, but it's all over when one word escapes someone's mouth.

"Kurenai."

She's the one to jerk away in surprise this time. They both turn their head to see a large-nosed man smoking a cigarette.

"Asuma! Oh…" Kurenai suddenly remembers that she's with someone else now, and turns to Itachi. "I'm sorry."

Now he gazes into her eyes with sadness, "I understand."

And soon, he's gone.


End file.
